This invention relates to enhancement of production of interferon (hereinafter sometimes referred to as "IF") in living cells in vivo or in vitro. IF is produced in vivo by many animals, including humans, but only in extremely small amounts or quantities. Because of this, various IF production methods are currently being investigated which involve techniques such as recombinant DNA approaches to obtain cell lines capable of high levels of IF production, to lead to commercially viable IF manufacturing processes.
At one time, it was thought that IF only exhibited a prophylactic effect against viral infections. However, it has been proven that IF exhibits a therapeutic effect against viral diseases if administered in a sufficient amount (i.e., at high potency). Further, it has been recognized that IF exhibits antitumor acitivity, i.e., anticancer activity, against malignant tumors that are considered unrelated to viral infections. At the present time, IF is being considered as a present and potentially important therapeutic and prophylactic pharmaceutical, particularly in the prevention and treatment of various viral diseases and/or malignant tumors that have heretofore been difficult to prevent and treat. Thus, IF having the above-mentioned characteristics is extremely promising as a pharmaceutical for active or prophylatic treatment of viral diseases or malignant tumors without causing side effects.
IF is produced in vivo and can also be produced in vitro. In either case, enhancement of IF production would be of significant benefit. In other words, if the production of IF in vivo could be enhanced by any acceptable means, a method for preventing or treating viral diseases or tumors could result. Similarly, the enhanced production of IF in vitro would serve to provide higher yields of IF pharmaceuticals, i.e., preventing and treating agents for viral diseases or tumors.